Conventional instrument clusters for vehicles typically include a mask coupled to a light housing by a latching connection. Such a connection may generate noticeable noise in the instrument cluster upon experiencing heat or vibration energy as a consequence of external energy or forces applied to the instrument cluster.
Thus, there is a need to provide adjustable, flexible damper structure between two components of an instrument cluster that are latched together to reduce noise.